In My Veins : Troigan
by phoenix9648
Summary: Keegan and Troian give in to what had always been boiling under the surface over the past few years. Inspired by the 8x22 scene from Greys Anatomy, prompted by and dedicated to the gorgeous Bree. This by no means reflects the true feelings of Troian or Keegan and no disrespect meant, all clearly a work of fiction.


The flawless and endlessly talented Bree prompted this to me over a month ago now I imagine, and I fell in love with the idea instantly. This is inspired by a scene from Greys Anatomy, season 8, episode 22, (SPOILER) with Jackson and April. I would recommend youtubing it if you haven't seen it :)

Keep in mind **the rating for this story is M**... Also, italics represent flashback.

This is probably the ..._steamiest_ thing I've posted on fanfiction. But today marks my three year anniversary :) Well, three years since I posted my very first story, and I've owed this to Bree for about sixteen years, so I hope you enjoy it darling! And I hope the rest of you do too.

I decided to post this separately from my series as I wanted this to be reaaally taken as a single one-shot. It's set around recent time, where they're just finishing up season three filming and had news about the renewal for season four.

As always, this by NO means reflects Troian and Keegan's real thoughts or feelings. This is one hundred percent me and my imaginative head. Their chemistry is undeniable and their friendship is the cutest thing that's ever existed, so I can't help but be inspired by them. When I watched the video Bree sent me, all I saw was these two and so this one-shot was born.

You guys are amazing, love you! Special love sent out to Bree of course, for your faith and friendship mean the world to me. Love you so much, girl.

* * *

**In My Veins**

_Troian and Keegan were laughing together as they practically stumbled down the hallway together. _Pretty Little Liars _had just been renewed for a fourth season and the whole cast and crew was celebrating. They had booked everybody hotel rooms so no one had to worry about finding driving arrangements home and could enjoy the night to the fullest without concern._

_Both actors were pleased with this decision as they had indulged all too happily on the complimentary champagne._

_Troian at one point had toasted 'Spoby forever!' to him and, despite the hell their onscreen couple had been put through the past season, Keegan gladly had clinked his glass against hers. He hoped for plenty more scenes with his co-star in the future. He knew regardless of his relationship with Troian off-screen, Spencer and Toby were meant to be and he had hope that the writers would respect that and fix things in this new season._

_The four girls were inseparable both on-screen and off. Keegan had laughed with Ian and Tyler when Lucy and Ashley pulled Troian by both of her hands, Shay pushing on her from behind, onto the dance floor. Although Troian was a dancer and regularly in front of a camera, she oddly wasn't one for being the centre of attention. But the champagne from earlier obviously helped some since she slowly got into it, laughing with them and the others that soon joined. Before long, she had looked to be having the time of her life._

_Keegan hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. She had been dancing for years but even club-type dancing she moved so fluidly and beautifully. She had shot him a dazzling smile at one point and he swore his heart stopped all together. He knew he had to get out of there before he did something stupid. But she had requested to join him and he couldn't say no. The party still raged on downstairs but the pair made their way upstairs to the rooms, ready to call it a night._

_Keegan looked pretty much everywhere but at her as they silently took the empty elevator upstairs. His imagination was thinking of so many wrong things and he knew he wasn't being fair. Just because Troian could put every other woman in existence to shame, didn't mean he was allowed to think about pressing her against the stainless steel wall and kissing the breath from her mouth like he had only been able to do when the camera was aimed at them._

_Troian was his best friend and he had all the respect in the world for her, but he couldn't deny that his feelings hadn't morphed into more over their three years of knowing each other. But now wasn't the time to act on them. She and her long-term boyfriend had only ended things a few weeks previous. The long distance had become too much of a strain and they were fighting about things that didn't even matter anymore. Too afraid of losing their friendship, they had broken things off. But Keegan knew Troian still loved Patrick and that if the exes ever started filming in even the same _country _things would be different._

_For now, Keegan was content with keeping his friendship with Troian just as it was, as just being near her was enough blessing for him._

_He walked her to her hotel room door, always a gentleman; his was a few doors down._

"_Can you believe it? Season four!" she exclaimed as if it was a new concept, shaking her head in disbelief for their amazing fanbase. She was playing with the hotel card in her fingers and he understood that she was stalling their goodbye._

"_It's crazy." he agreed, leaning against the wall so he was still facing her, trying not to stare._

_Troian was just such a flawless beauty. The charcoal coloring around her eyes tonight was making them pop more than usual and she was showing off her endless legs in a stunning tight-fitted skirt and dress shirt combo. He felt lacklustre in comparison in his dress shirt and dark pants. Her beauty always astounded him, despite her being a part of a very good-looking cast. They had won the Victoria Secret award for Sexiest Cast last year for a reason._

"_Where'd your mind just go?" she asked, noticing a change in his blue eyes._

_He smiled, the champagne from earlier not leaving him opportunity for embarrassment. "Just reveling in your beauty is all."_

_He saw the semblance of a blush cross her ivory cheeks. "I could say the same about you now that you've finally shaved." she teased._

_Keegan felt relieved. If they were getting back to their playful banter, things were good. He hadn't overstepped his place and made an idiot of himself._

"_Hey, I _liked_ the beard." he replied defensively, grinning at her._

_Troian stepped closer, causing his heart to skip. "Oh I did too. I liked Rugged Keegan… but it's much more enjoyable to kiss you when you're clean-shaven." she explained in a low voice, her naturally raspy voice delving even deeper into a husky timbre._

_His mouth went dry as she was only inches from him now._

"_Troi…" he said, the regret heavy in his tone, knowing his mind was getting carried away and reading her signs wrong. He needed to bid her goodnight and head down the three doors to his room._

_But Troian had other plans. She closed the distance between them, crashing her lips to his and catching him completely off guard. She was practically uprooting his scalp as she anchored his face to hers in a passionate kiss._

_Keegan started to pull her closer, instinct taking over, but he remembered too vividly that they had been drinking and that she was probably still vulnerable from her break-up._

"_Troian…" he protested weakly, separating them in the smallest way._

"_Should I not have done that?" she whispered, inches from his mouth still, her eyes completely trained on it as if plotting her next plan of attack. They were both a little out of breath from the unexpected kiss._

"_I… I um…" His mind was blank, as always after she kissed him. He always struggled to spout out his lines on set after their kisses but this time was so unrestrained and purely Troian he couldn't even attempt to form a sentence._

"_If you want me to stop, just say so and I'll stop." she murmured, kissing him again._

_Just like that the fire broke out between them and he was clinging to her like she was his oxygen source. Her mirroring enthusiasm only drove him more crazy. He practically slammed her against the closed door, his hands gripping her waist tightly, nearly consuming her with his eagerness. He pressed his body deeply into hers, his teeth nibbling on her plump bottom lip, extracting a moan from deep in her throat. The sound made his whole body tremble in anticipation. He was desperate to cause it again. His eardrums could very easily get used to that sweet sound._

_He knew where this was heading and he couldn't bring himself to break them apart. Not when her hands had slowly slid down his spine and into his back pants pockets to hold him firmly in place._

_It was three years of cravings pent up. He should've known if this would ever happen he wouldn't be able to stop it._

_But he had to. He HAD to._

_Keegan pulled back with difficulty, breathing hard. "It's just… the way you're kissing me right now…" He closed his eyes. "You and Patrick just broke up. You've been drinking." he chanted to himself, hating himself for his inability to release her as her fingers toyed with his belt loops._

_She giggled at his adorableness, understanding the incredible conflict in his lust-ridden mind. She knew now she hadn't been imagining things all this time; Keegan really did feel something for her more than friendship._

"_Trust me, Keegs. I want this. It's okay. It's okay." she promised, pulling him into a longer, more tender-like kiss before their attraction led their motions and they were stumbling into her room._

* * *

Troian had woken up the next day, alone, and wasn't sure what to feel. She grabbed her phone from the night table to check the time and saw _3 Missed Calls from Patrick_ on her display. Groaning, she covered her face with her hands.

She decided to shower, get dressed and get the hell out of there. As she wheeled her suitcase out of the door, she couldn't help but glance back at the bed. Last night had been incredible in so many more ways than one.

* * *

_Keegan had shut the door behind them with his foot, immediately lifting Troian up, her legs coiling around his waist instinctively. She pushed her lips more firmly onto his as her whole body came to understand what was forthcoming. He carried her effortlessly to the bed, only parting their mouths to sneak in tiny bits of air._

_His resolve had weakened. He couldn't fight this anymore; not with her so obviously reflecting his desire. The whole time he had carried her she had been fluidly unbuttoning his shirt, stroking down the bare plains of his torso._

_He lowered her gently on the bed, slipping his shirt off of his arms and throwing it to the side before meeting their lips again. The way she was touching him and kissing him was making him lose all conscious thought._

_Keegan quickly helped her undo her skirt. Their desire for each other was reaching a breaking point and he knew if he didn't get a hold on it, things would get out of hand. He wanted this to be perfect with her; he didn't know if it would ever happen again and he selfishly wanted a beautiful memory to look back on. Anything with her couldn't be anything but, yet he feared on her side of things it wouldn't have the same meaning. If this was his only chance to prove how much she meant to him, he was taking advantage._

_He slowed things down a little when he removed her shirt, peppering her entire torso with tender, appreciative kisses. She was so much more beautiful than he could even handle. There had always been such an elegance about Troian; a vintage beauty to her that photos and magazine covers couldn't even touch on. With Troian, her beauty was something you had to experience in person to understand the greatness of it. It extended so far beyond having the right combination of attractive features. It was deeper than her flawless ivory skin and carefully angled face. She was just utterly gorgeous. Even in sweats, she took his breath away._

_He crawled back over her, leaning their foreheads together as they took a second to regain their breath, closing his eyes as her fingers gently teased the hair close to his ears. He met her lips again, harder, and they were wrapped up in each other once more._

_It wasn't long before the rest of their clothes joined the pile on the floor._

_She was pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses up his throat, her nails digging into his muscular back as he situated himself comfortably between her legs. For the first time since they had entered the bedroom, he looked into her eyes._

_Troian's breath caught in her throat when their gazes met. His eyes were burning with uncontainable desire but also full of love and adoration. Although what led them there was passionate and lustful, when he entered her finally he was gentle and loving._

_His eyes didn't leave hers as he rocked forwards. She gasped at the feel, feeling a warmth and fullness that she hadn't experienced so completely before._

_His mouth was on hers again as they started rocking together, frenzied at first, loving the feel of the friction. They started to slow down when Keegan's hands began massaging her sides, one hand skimming up the tender skin on the underside of her arm to interlock their fingers. His thrusts grew slow but deliberate, penetrating her deeply, and the soft kisses he pressed into her neck while his other hand leisurely stroked the skin on her belly made her feel more loved than she could put into words._

_His eyes once again bored into hers and she honestly felt moved by the emotions that tore through her. She couldn't look away if she wanted to. An uncontrollable shudder rippled through her body as she arched her back to welcome more of him._

_Troian pulled his lips back to hers, needing it, the tears catching up to her as they rolled in unison. She finally fully came to grips with the Shakespeare term 'the beast with two backs'; she honestly couldn't tell where her body ended and Keegan's began. They were just _one_ in this moment. It's not as though she was a newcomer to the act, but it had never been like this before. They moved so naturally together it was as if they had done this a hundred times._

_His fingers were still interlocked with hers and he squeezed gently as he lowered his lips to trail kisses behind her ear and down her neck. One of her hands was still digging into his back, the other lost in his hair._

"_Keegs…" she whimpered in his ear as she felt the wave building, a burning behind her navel bursting into flame as he quickened his pace, understanding what she was trying to tell him._

_He rolled his pelvis deeper into hers and she dug her head back into the mattress as she physically came to understand how much of himself he had been holding back. His athleticism was only further proven as his thrusts grew faster, no tiring in sight._

_Troian quickly flipped them over, not wanting him to do all of the work, and placed her hands on his chest as she reciprocated his movements. His eyes roamed over her exposed body in an almost boyish wonder, as if he still couldn't believe he was so lucky, before settling back on her dark chocolate eyes. She felt her breath hitch at the intensity of his gaze. It was like he was seeing into her very soul, and his adoration only increased tenfold._

_His lips suddenly found hers and it took her a moment to realize it was to muffle her verbal reaction to that wave finally crashing down. She felt physically rattled with the force of it. She could swear she was seeing stars afterwards._

_He had come undone shortly after her but continued placing his lips along her collarbone as his body shuddered its release._

_They separated and he lay on his back, breathing heavily in time with her. Troian was afraid to look at him, scared he'd just roll off the bed and get back to his life. She had known what she was getting herself into and yet, she had no idea that the experience would even near the one she just had._

_The panic in her chest was building until Keegan caught his breath and turned over to face her, brushing her fallen hair out of her eyes. He pressed a characteristically gentle kiss to her lips, wrapping her in his arms and holding her close, as if the thought of letting her go hadn't even occurred to him._

_All too happy with this decision, Troian snuggled up to his warm body, the sheen of sweat on their skin beginning to dry and cool. Keegan tugged the blankets that they had haphazardly thrown up and over their cuddled form and Troian could feel herself falling asleep instantly to the steady sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear._

_It may not be every girl's fantasy fairy tale night, but it was damn good enough for her._

* * *

Troian sighed gratefully when the day was cut short. The director, and probably everyone on set, had picked up on her distractedness. She felt guilty for being the cause for their early day but right now she just needed to get out of there. Normally, even with outside chaos going on, she could concentrate no problem and just delve into a character. It was always the perfect escape.

But today was different. Today her mind was caught up in the blue-eyed man that she had spent the night tangled up with. She couldn't think about much else besides his hands, his kisses, the admiring look in his eyes, the way their bodies moved together like they had done it countless times before…

Troian shook herself, quickening her pace down the hallway. She needed to get to her dressing room and screw her head back on straight. She was not this kind of girl. She never let herself get caught up in a guy like this, especially to the point where it interfered with her work. She was going to just forget about last night. He apparently did. She wasn't even going to...

No, she had to. She checked her phone. _No New Messages._

Troian bit her lip. She knew what she had gotten herself into last night, she did, but did it really mean that little to Keegan that he could up and leave like that, without so much as a goodbye or an explanation? She hadn't heard a word from him all day.

He had held her before they fell asleep and she thought that maybe-

Her melodramatic thoughts were interrupted by the man himself coming down the same hallway. Keegan blanched when he saw her.

"Troian." he said awkwardly, looking at his feet as if he was addressing them. He glanced back up but couldn't look her straight in the eyes. "Hey…"

"Hey… I didn't know you were scheduled for set today." Troian admitted, rocking back and forth on her heels, her awkward stance making the situation even more uncomfortable than before. She felt like a moron. It's not like she memorized his schedule or anything...

"Yeah, uh, I'm not. I just needed to pick up something." he explained. He scratched the back of his neck, still not looking at her fully.

She sighed. She hated this awkwardness, how self-conscious she suddenly felt. She and Keegan had always been so comfortable with each other, right from the second they met. The very next day they had exchanged CDs and joked around like they had been best friends since they were kids. But now, everything was different.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly, glancing to the ground too, shy around him for the first time ever. She wasn't really sure what to expect from him. Normally she could read him like a book, but last night had changed things between them. She felt more vulnerable than ever. She hadn't ever been in this kind of situation before. Random hookups were not her thing. That wasn't what last night was to her, but she wanted to verify _his_ feelings on the matter.

He nodded and followed her inside her dressing room, closing the door behind them.

But Troian couldn't sit on the couch and talk with him. She couldn't be so close to him, not right now. She leaned against her vanity counter. He was welcome to sit if he so chose, but she wanted to be clear that she wouldn't be joining him. Keegan apparently got the memo for her need for space since he paused in the center of the room, standing about two feet away from her, not liking the intimacy of the sofa either.

Her gaze descended, away from those blue eyes of his. There was so much more than twenty-four inches distance between them. She never wanted for things to end up this way, avoiding eye contact with her best friend because there were so many jumbled feelings, but here they were. She could suffocate on the tension in the room.

"Look, I know last night wasn't planned… but if you want to forget it ever happened, just say so." Troian finally said, sounding a lot stronger than she felt. Just the thought of forgetting that magical night was like razor blades to her heart. She knew she would never forget it; she'd never forget how gentle he was with her, treating her like a precious gift rather than just an attractive girl. She had never felt more loved in her life than she had last night. But right now, she wanted her best friend back more than anything. She couldn't imagine living without him; couldn't imagine having one night destroy all that they were.

"Why would you think I'd want that?" Keegan asked quietly, surprising her.

Troian looked up exasperatedly, but she felt the beginnings of tears form in her eyes. She quickly wiped at the corner of her eye as casually as she could. She was not going to show weakness, no way. "Well, me waking up alone was a pretty good hint that you regretted it."

_And that I was nothing more than a one-night stand to you._ her bruised heart finished for her.

Her costar looked down at the cheap carpet. "I didn't regret it. Not at first." he admitted.

She felt sick. There was no way the ending to this could be good. She was poised ready to run.

The only thing holding her there was the anguish in Keegan's voice, dripping with his usual sincerity and adoration despite the weight of his words. "But then I heard your phone buzzing… it kept starting up again and it didn't wake you so I checked to make sure it wasn't important…"

Troian suddenly remembered that she had woken up to three calls from Patrick.

"Then I realized what I had done. Patrick is obviously still in the picture, and important to you, and you're not about to get over a serious relationship in the matter of a few weeks. I knew you must have been still hung up on him, and I let last night happen anyway. I couldn't stand to be there when you woke up to realize the same thing…"

He looked like a puppy that had been kicked and Troian almost teared up at the amount of self-loathing in his voice.

"Keegan, Patrick and I are over." she said seriously. "We only separated a few weeks ago but we've been over for months. Both of us just weren't ready to admit that. We knew if we kept up our relationship, we'd lose our friendship, and that's what I want the most from him now. I'm not still hung up on him."

Keegan sighed, begrudgingly accepting it but still not happy with himself. Troian had always been a very self-aware person, and she wasn't one to lie about something like that. He knew if she was saying that, she meant it, and that was at least a small bit of comfort. But he remembered his other argument and spoke up. "Even so, we both had been drinking… you can't sideswipe that one."

Troian _did_ remember that tiny detail. She felt bad. Keegan was beating himself up so much over something she had instigated, knowing full well both of them weren't at a hundred percent for clear thinking.

"Last night probably shouldn't have happened." Troian agreed, seeing his point. She hated the way that Keegan nodded at her words. But truth be told, she knew there was logic behind what he was saying. "I've never been one of those girls who just falls into bed with a guy. I promised myself a long time ago that I would never be one of those girls, and last night obviously broke that promise. And I really don't like that I did... but that's not the problem. The problem is…" she trailed off.

Keegan met her eyes and caught the subtle biting of her lower lip, signalling exactly what she was thinking about.

"That it felt good." he finished for her, a little more huskier than before, and she dug her teeth into her lip further at the change.

"It felt good." she murmured back in agreement, letting her eyes lock on his as she leaned back into the counter, unintentionally in a more seductive pose.

Keegan simply stared at her before shaking himself out of whatever thoughts he had gotten himself wrapped up in.

"I still shouldn't have taken advantage…" he said disappointedly.

"_Taken advantage_? What?" Troian had to laugh a little, her mind a little fuzzy. Her thoughts were completely tangled up in the night before and she was barely hearing his words.

"I should… I should go." Keegan decided. Unbeknownst to her, his thoughts were on the very same thing and he knew if he continued to stare at the woman in front of him, lounging out that way like he had an open invitation to touch her like he had the night before, he was going to lose his mind and go for it.

"Taken advantage…" Her voice was suddenly less breathy and much more confident as he moved towards the door. She wasn't going to let him get away that easily. "I kissed _you_, remember?"

Keegan hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, angling his body back towards her in defeat. "Yeah, but I kissed you _back_." he said, as if that was the true tragedy.

Troian chewed on the corner of her lip, giving him the universal sign to let him know exactly what she wanted from him right then.

"Yeah, but then I unbuttoned your shirt." she reminded him, smirking a little at the memory of finally getting to show her appreciation for his incredible upper body. She cast her coy eyes over at him to help him get the message.

Keegan had stopped now and tried not to smile at her seductive stance, finally hearing the dangerous flirtation in her voice. "Yeah, but then I pulled up that skirt…" he reminisced, letting his eyes rove over her similarly dressed endless legs. He could see from his spot at the door that her it too would be easy to remove like the one last night. Her legs went on for miles and he honestly couldn't get enough of them.

She cocked her head when she saw him swallow, knowing he was getting on the same page as her now. "Yeah, but then I kissed your _neck_…" she argued, catching his gaze dead-on. There was no denying her implication now.

Keegan smirked and locked the door. Troian held back her grin of triumph as best she could, her body already getting excited for what was no doubt moments away from happening.

"Yeah, but then I took off your shirt…" he continued, softer, sauntering far too seductively in the slowest manner possible, his eyes delighted to roam unashamedly over every inch of the woman in front of him. Just the memory of her unclothed body last night was sending his insides into a frenzy.

"But then I… _I_ unbuckled your belt." Troian stepped closer to him, her hands on his current one now as if she was planning on re-demonstrating.

Keegan licked his lips as the distance between them lessened. His breathing was heavier now, matching hers, and their eyes only left their intense staring match to undress the other in their mind.

He pressed her against the counter, his mouth inches from hers. "But then I… put my hand on your back…_right here_…" he whispered, his hot breath brushing her lips and driving her wild. His hand pushed on the spot on her lower back, thrusting their hips together. She could feel how eager he was now and it only turned her on more.

"And then I wrapped my arms around your neck…" she breathed back, flirting with closing the distance between their mouths, but her eyes darting up to look into his lust-filled ones to be sure that he wanted this too. Her hands stroked from his chest to circle around his neck, scratching playfully at the hair at the nape.

"But then I…"

He suddenly lifted her onto the counter, her body fully in line with his now. She let her flats fall off easily.

She couldn't lie; his possessiveness, however gentle, was only heating up her body more. She sort of loved being manhandled in bed, or, erm, dressing room. The way he picked her up like she was nothing was only making it harder for her to keep up their game.

"Then you…"

The inches closed. Their breathing picked up.

"Then I…"

_So close_. Troian pushed into him a little so their pelvises rubbed together, letting her hands roam over his shoulders and down his chest to scratch at his abs through his shirt.

"I…"

Troian felt like she was going to go into cardiac arrest if they didn't do something soon, but he had leapt forward to crash their mouths together before she could finish the thought. Their tongues fought their way to massage against each other, Troian's bare heels digging into his gluts to keep their bodies anchored to each other. His hands were roaming all over her and she never felt more wanted as she did then. It was like something primal had taken over them both. She couldn't help herself from grinding into him, whimpering into his open mouth at the delicious friction as the heat between them overwhelmed her. Last night had been beautiful, but she knew _this_, now, was going to be much more passionate.

She knew Keegan was as desperate to continue where their morning should have started off at when he picked her up with one arm. He was done with the restrictions of the counter. She immediately latched onto him to assist with the idea, falling back with him on the couch to lose themselves in each other again.


End file.
